Aunque a veces tenga mis dudas
by NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: Sintió calidez en el pecho y supo que eran las mejores navidades de su vida. Porque aunque a veces tuviera sus dudas… Regulus era su hermano. Regalo de navidad para Seleniita Black de Malfoy


Bien! Este es mi regalo de Amigo Invisible del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_ para **Seleniita Black de Malfoy**, que pidió un Sirius/Regulus o un Fred/George reviviendo sus Navidades juntos... Automáticamente tuve esta idea. Espero que te guste =) ¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece... snif

* * *

—¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Dónde están las demás velas que hemos traído? ¡Ahí abajo no se ve nada y no podemos encontrar la vajilla!

Sirius sonrió entre dientes —¿Has probado a mirar en el armario, Tonks? —respondió a su prima en tono risueño.

—¡Es que no están aquí! —escuchó que gritaban —. He estado buscando y buscando antes cuando… —la voz de Nymphadora se detuvo —. Ehm… No he dicho nada.

Él volvió a reírse. Subió a su habitación para coger la caja con adornos navideños que había dejado allí, todos los que habían podido salvar del ático. Aquellos que no habían sido destrozados por las Doxys, las termitas y el propio Buckbeack, que había decidido usarlas como asiento en una ocasión.

Empezó a canturrear un villancico, casi sin darse cuenta. Se encontró con Molly Weasley, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sin duda estaba tan agradecida por que se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de celebrar las Navidades cerca de Arthur que se le habían olvidado todas las razones que tenía para llevarle la contraria en todo, sobre todo lo concerniente a Harry. Pero eso no importaba en aquel momento.

Bajó al comedor y se encontró con algarabía, gritos, risas y murmullos como hacía mucho que no recordaba en aquella casa. Mejor dicho, como nunca los había habido. La presencia de su madre y de su padre, regios representantes de la augusta casa de los Black, pensaban que unas Navidades ruidosas y bulliciosas no eran el ejemplo perfecto a seguir de una casta de sangre limpias. Él era de otra opinión. Aunque el tema de organizar cenas navideñas había quedado relegado ante su ingreso en Azkaban, claro.

Era consciente de que en cuanto se acercase la hora de la vuelta de los niños al colegio volvería a sentirse igual de desdichado y enfadado que antes, pero no iba a permitir que eso le aguase el momento. Iba a disfrutar de la compañía de los suyos y nada iba a estropearlo.

Sentados a la mesa, Fred y George Weasley estaban haciendo reír a Remus a carcajadas. Harry parecía feliz, y él se sentía como nunca. Intentó recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz durante fechas como aquellas. Suspiró con fuerza cuando el recuerdo se afianzó en su mente. Habían pasado tantos años… Y hacía tanto que no pensaba en su hermano que casi había olvidado los rasgos de su cara, tan parecidos a los suyos pero a la vez tan distintos.

—_¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Se puede saber qué hacen tus cosas todavía en el pasillo? ¡Casi me caigo al suelo! —protestaba Regulus desde su habitación._

_Él estaba demasiado ocupado para responder, tenía en las manos su espejo mágico, con el que se comunicaba con James cuando estaban lejos, y estaba esperando ver aparecer la cara de su amigo. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que su mochila y sus cosas, la mayoría de ellas con la insignia de Gryffindor por todas partes, estaban todavía tiradas delante de su habitación._

_No había tenido la paciencia de meterlas dentro, y estaba convencido de que Kreacher terminaría haciéndolo por él, así que se repantingó todavía más cómodamente en el butacón donde estaba sentado y se limitó a esperar. Al poco rato su hermano pequeño entró en la pequeña biblioteca con cara de pocos amigos._

—_¡Sirius, eres idiota! —protestó acercándose a él, mostrándole un brazo por el que caía un pequeño hilito de sangre._

_El mayor, sorprendido, dio un brinco en la butaca —¿Qué he hecho ahora? —preguntó a la defensiva._

—_¡No has recogido nada del pasillo! ¡Cuando he salido de mi habitación me he tropezado con uno de tus jerseys y me he clavado la esquina del zócalo que estaba salida! —espetó su hermano, enfadado._

_Sirius alzó las manos y dejó caer el espejo —¡Eso no es culpa mía! ¡Échale la culpa a Kreacher por no arreglar ese zócalo! ¿Qué culpa tendré yo? _

—_Sí, bueno, por lo menos podías preocuparte un poco y preguntarme qué me había pasado en lugar de echarle la culpa a otro. Eres mi hermano, ¿no? —le respondió Regulus._

—_En ocasiones tengo mis dudas… —se limitó a decir Sirius, volviendo a coger el espejo con sus manos._

_Regulus puso los ojos en blanco —Menudo imbécil… —farfulló antes de marcharse de allí dando un sonoro portazo._

_Sirius, por su parte, se olvidó de todo lo demás cuando vio los ojos de James asomar por el espejo mágico. No fue hasta que escuchó que llamaban a cenar cuando se despidió de su amigo y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Lo único que disfrutaba de las Navidades con su familia era de la deliciosa comida de los elfos domésticos de su casa. Aún así, el panorama de la Nochebuena de aquel año empezó a ennegrecerse cuando observó que tan solo había tres platos a la mesa._

—_¿Madre? —preguntó extrañado._

_Walburga, imperturbable y fría, levantó su rostro para dirigir una mirada penetrante a su hijo mayor. Aquello parecía bastarle a ella, pero definitivamente no a Sirius._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi plato? —dijo Sirius sintiéndose cada vez más enfadado._

—_No tienes plato esta noche, Sirius —respondió su padre, con tranquilidad._

_Sirius miró a su padre y después a su madre, asombrado —¿Cómo dices?_

—_Si insistes en desperdigar toda tu basura Gryffindor por la casa me temo que yo tengo que insistir en que no compartas nuestra mesa en navidad —esta vez fue su madre la que habló, como si estuviese diciendo la cosa más normal del mundo._

_El hijo mayor de los Black, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las broncas con sus padres por su selección de Casa, se quedó sin habla. Miró a su hermano pequeño, pero éste evitó su mirada y se limitó a observar su plato._

_Soltó una bocanada de aire con indignación y se dijo que sus modales Gryffindor iban a superar a la frialdad Slytherin de su familia, así que se limitó a darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación, aunque no pudo evitar el portazo que tenía tantas ganas de dar._

_Después de un par de horas, Sirius seguía dándole vueltas al tema, indignado. Sabía que sus padres no habían aceptado nunca que él ingresase en Gryffindor, pero él estaba francamente orgulloso de su Casa y de sus amigos. Y todo eso lo vería con mucha más claridad si no tuviese tanta hambre. Había comido muy ligero porque quería poder comerse todas las tartaletas de manzana que le diese la gana, así que su estómago protestaba ruidosamente._

_Se tendió en su cama, a sabiendas de que dar más vueltas por la habitación no serviría de nada. Tendría que esperar un rato a que sus padres se fuesen a la cama para bajar a la cocina y robar algo de comida. Sin embargo se le hacía difícil ante los ruidos que profería su tripa, que rugía hambrienta._

_Al rato, colocó uno de sus cojines sobre su cara para intentar disimular el olor del delicioso cordero asado que se había apoderado de toda la mansión cuando escuchó que su puerta se abría. Retiró el cojín de la cara y se incorporó, esperando ver allí a Kreacher que le diría alguna cosa no demasiado agradable._

_Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver entrar a su hermano Regulus a la habitación. Traía una especie de saco a la espalda y caminaba sigilosamente._

—_¿Qué demonios haces? —le preguntó._

—_¡Shh! ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que nos oigan y nos maten a los dos? —respondió su hermano, sentándose en su cama junto a él._

—_Pero ¿qué es esto? —preguntó cuando vio que Regulus extendía un trapo sobre el edredón y empezaba a sacar cosas envueltas en servilletas._

—_Esto, hermano, es nuestra cena privada de Nochebuena. ¡Disfrútala! —contestó su hermano pequeño mientras colocaba un par de vasos y abría los paquetes de servilleta._

_Sirius se encontró con una generosa ración de pavo al horno, cordero asado y sus adoradas tartaletas de manzana. El chico miró a su hermano como si no terminase de creerse lo que estaba pasando._

—_¿Qué…?_

—_Aunque seas un imbécil, hermano mayor, sé cuánto has estado esperando a comer las tartaletas. Has dejado dos trozos de bacon esta mañana… Y no es propio de ti —contestó Regulus, metiéndose un trozo de pavo a la boca —. Además… La cena no es lo mismo si tú no te atragantas y te pones azul._

_El chico no podía creérselo. Miró a su hermano con gratitud y rió ante su comentario —Bueno… Yo… —balbuceó sin saber qué decir._

—_Ya lo sé —le cortó su hermano. Sonrió y le dio una servilleta —. ¡Venga! ¡Empieza a comer que se te va a quedar frío!_

_Sirius sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde que se había ido de Hogwarts. Le hincó el diente a un trozo de pan que todavía estaba caliente y después empezó a atacar el delicioso cordero. Regulus soltó algún que otro comentario chistoso y él respondía con otro más chistoso aún. Sintió calidez en el pecho y supo que eran las mejores navidades de su vida. Porque aunque a veces tuviera sus dudas… Regulus era su hermano._


End file.
